Shut Up and Sing
by Ashley Patroclus
Summary: Blaine notices something weird after his transfer to McKinley - A strange man and his companions are supporting his belief. Very cracky, Very fluffy.


"When you were a warbler, I never knew you had so many bowties – You have even more than I do." Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled as he adjusted his lime-green and dark blue gingham bow tie in the mirror of his locker, "Well, I have to look good for you,"

"Or else someone might come and steal you away from me," he closed his locker and leaned into Kurt. Their lips met and it felt like two puzzle pieces connecting together."

That moment felt familiar and comfortable. Like a favorite hoodie or guilty pleasure food. That is until a shrill voice cracked the air like a thunderbolt, "Porcelain! I'm so happy your little girlfriend is here to play house with you but can we keep the pre-game show to your bedrooms? And Bad Fromance, as much as we're happy to have you here, if you're looking to keep the bullies away, maybe you shouldn't be wrapped up like Liberace's Christmas gift."

"Uh, thanks Coach Sylvester," Blaine said, unsure of how to react, "But how I dress shouldn't warrant getting picked on…"

"Pillsberry Froboy, I'm going to be honest with you, if you leave a present out – eventually someone's going to open it."

And with that Sue turned on her heel and walked off.

Kurt grimaced, "Don't listen to Sue – she hates everyone"

Blaine brushed it off with a shrug and took Kurt by the hand. They walked hand in hand together down the aisle. As they curbed the corner, they saw Santana and Brittany strutting down the hallway – They were leaning seductively on the lockers and thrusting their hips.

"Let's not kill the karma,  
>Let's not start a fight,<br>It's not worth the drama,  
>For a beautiful liar.<p>

Oh, can't we laugh about it?  
>Oh, it's not worth our time<br>Oh, we can live without him  
>Just. A. Beautiful. Liar."<p>

Blaine stopped in his tracks, "Kurt, what are they doing?"

"They're singing in the halls, silly. Why?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow, "…Well, no one is… really looking at them. And – Where is that music coming from?"

"You make it sound like you never burst out into song with the Warblers,"

"Kurt, we were an acapella group – We didn't have music just randomly playing… Is it coming from the intercom?"

Kurt shook his head, "You're being ridiculous – It's always been like this"

Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand. All Blaine could do was stare at the girls as they took the center of the hall as their stage and began grinding against each other during the bridge of their song.

As he rounded the corner, it was inexplicably empty – Blaine wasn't sure why the hall was abandoned but he was sure it had something with Brittany and Santana's rendition of that Beyonce song he hadn't heard in ages.

"Kurt, My class is on the other side of school, maybe I should go back."

Wind started blowing throughout the hall, flowing through Blaine's hair – Kurt's hair wasn't moving – immaculately placed with some product or another. As the wind picked up, a large blue box began to appear in front of the boys. The strange noise it emitted got louder before it got quieter. Their feet seemed glued to the ground as the box finally stopped making that horrendous noise.

The door, covered with labels like 'Police Box' and 'Call Box' along with a ton of other information they couldn't read fast enough as the door opened revealing a rather odd looking man wearing an outfit similar to Blaine's. A coat – A bowtie, though this one was red with white polka dots. The tweed pants seemed to work somehow and he had big brown boots that seemed too large for his frame.

"You," he said in an English accent, "Who are you?"

The boys stood there shocked at what just happened.

"Hmm, must be deaf," the man said.

Behind him, a woman with flowing red locks and a gorgeous complexion stepped out of the box, "Do'ter, you just landed a box from the middle o' nowhere and dropped it right in front of them, give 'em a second to answer."

Another man stepped out of the box, "Where… are we?"

"We are in Lima, Ohio, picking up some residual artron energy that resonated off the Harp of Rassilon"

The redhead stepped forward, "I am not even going to pretend I know what that means."

She stepped in front of the boys, "Hi boys, I'm Amy – This is my husband Rory and this odd person is called 'The Doctor'"

Rory waved and The Doctor gave them a nod.

"Right, so, who are you?" The Doctor said, with a callous tone.

After a step, "I'm Blaine – this is my, er,"

He hesitated and spoke only after Kurt shot him a look, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt"

Kurt took Blaine's hand, "Who are you people?"

"We're time travelers,"

"Amy," scolded the Doctor, "Why don't we just lower the perception filter and alert the whole planet?"

"Do'ter, they need to know who we are so they can help."

"Right, well, boys, I'll ask again, Have you seen anything strange around here?"

Kurt, with a shocked look on his face just shook his head. Blaine on the other hand took a deep breath before speaking, "Actually – Kurt doesn't seem to think it's weird, but, all of the students here break out into song and no one else seems to notice."

Rory and Amy looked at each other quizzically, The Doctor spoke to Blaine, "Right – Well, Why would your boyfriend not notice and you would?"

Kurt spoke up this time, "Blaine recently transferred here – Maybe he's just not used to the way our school works yet?"

The Doctor took out a long metal device with a green tip and pointed it at Blaine, moving it up and down in front of him, "Or maybe the artron energy hasn't affected him yet."

"Doctor, are you telling me that there's an energy being given off that is… making people break into song?"

"I believe so, Rory, it's being channeled through something."

"But Do'ter," Amy said, "How do we find it?"

"Good question, Boys, who is your homeroom teacher?"

It was Blaine and Kurt's turn to look confused, "Uh – We don't have homeroom."

Kurt jumped in, "Well, we all hang out in Glee club –"

"Glee club? What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's sort of like a choir that dances," The Doctor answered, "Come along Ponds, Boys, show us the way to your Glee club. Maybe there are answers there."

Kurt looked over at Blaine – They walked past the Doctor, Amy, Rory and the Blue box. Kurt turned to look over his shoulder, "Won't… people see this in the middle of the hallway?"

The Doctor walked in front of them, Amy following closely in tow when Rory stepped up to them, "There's this perception filter thing. It makes it so people won't notice it if they're not looking for it."

The boys walked, hands held tightly as Rory caught up to his companions, They called on ahead as they got to the door to the classroom, "Hey, Doctor, this is the room!"

All three looked back and turned around – They seemed to be giddy, almost child-like.

"Do'ter, I feel funny," Amy said.

Rory chimed in too, "I agree – Something just makes me want to-"

Music began playing through the air – Rory and The Doctor looked around. Blaine and Kurt looked on, seeing Amy fluffing her hair playfully. With that, she began to sing,

I wanna dance with somebody!  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody!<br>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,  
>Somebody who loves me.<p>

Amy walked over to Rory, grabbed him by the arm and waist, and though Rory swore he didn't know the steps he was perfectly in step with his wife as she continued to sing through the chorus.

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody,  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody. Who. Loves. Me.<p>

As the chorus came to an end, Rory spun Amy around twice before dipping her and meeting her in a kiss, bent over like he was in Dirty Dancing. The music faded and Rory's kiss broke – When they both stood upright, The Doctor's device was fixated on them.

"Residual artron energy," The Doctor said, "Just as I thought"

"Doctor, Why didn't you stop us?" Rory asked

The Doctor only smiled, "Well, it was all good fun, really – It's not often I get to see Amy Pond sing and dance like Whitney Houston."

Rory smiled but Amy seemed to be turning an odd shade of red, "Can we just find out what's going on before that happens again?"

Amy walked into the classroom, Rory behind her, "Kurt go ahead and head in, I want to talk to the Doctor for a second."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before heading into the room, The Doctor walked up to Blaine, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering why they seem to be affected by what's going on and I'm not?"

"Well, …Blaine was it?" The Doctor asked hypothetically, "Look son, she told you we were time travelers – we're exposed to a lot of things that can magnify the artron energy that's affecting your school."

"How long do I have until… I'm like that?"

"We won't let that happen – C'mon, let's go in"

With that the Doctor took him by the shoulder and they walked into the room together. The far end of the room, on the concrete stands, was lined with students looking with intimidating eyes.

Kurt walked up to the Doctor and turned to face the students, "Hey everyone, this is… The Doctor – he's here to find out—"

The Doctor covered Kurt's mouth, "We… are here to evaluate your club for a grant given out to outstanding performance ensembles."

Kurt gave a death glare to the Doctor before sitting; The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket, "Right, I'm the Doctor, and these are the other judges, Amy and Rory. We're from the Greater Lima Education Experience and we want to see what you do here."

A perky brunette with long flowing hair seemed to be beaming the entire time they stood there but with that, she practically leapt out of her chair, "Right, well, there is no better example of outstanding educational experience and singing ability than me. I'm Rachel."

She took the Doctor's hand and shook it as she continued, "So, I've prepared a piece for this very occasion – Why don't you sit right over there and I'll show you?"

It seemed more of a statement than a question. The Doctor, along with Amy, Rory, Kurt and Blaine all took seats as Rachel took center stage. There was a man on piano – That didn't seem too out of the ordinary, at least.

"I'll be singing one of the most vocally challenging songs from one of my favorite artists, Barbara Streisand.", she said as she nodded to the man on the piano. The piano emitted lively music before Rachel began singing at a quick tempo.

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
>The big bad wolf?<br>The big bad wolf?

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
>The big bad wolf?<br>Tra-la-la-la-la

The Doctor's eyes widened and he bolted from the room. Amy followed quickly behind with the three boys on his tail. The Doctor was flailing his device with the green light everywhere.

"Do'tor, What's wrong?" Amy asked

The Doctor kept darting his arm around, "Now I know that something is up, I just have to track down the source of it."

"The source?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, the source – there's a frequency being put off somewhere and I need to know why"

The Doctor stopped in front of a door, reading his device like it had a screen. Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Doctor, what is that?"

"It's a screwdriver. A sonic one. It tells me that it's coming from this room."

"From the teacher's lounge?" Kurt asked, "What makes you think something bad is happening anyway? We were fine before you came along."

The Doctor turned to Kurt somewhat menacingly, "Bad wolf popped up here and that may not mean anything to you – but I've been across all of time and space and I can tell you – it is very, very, bad."

Kurt felt fear – cold, strong fear, pierce his heart and at that moment, he believed the Doctor. Blaine took his hand, "We'll follow you, go ahead"

The Doctor opened the door; inside only two people sat at a table. One was a rather homely looking girl, with red hair and immaculately worn clothing. The other had rather strange curly hair and a vest that was peculiar looking, even for the Doctor.

Rory spoke from the back of the group, "Oh yeah, he's definitely an alien."

Amy jabbed him in the ribs, the man turned to see the group of people staring at him in the face, "Kurt? Blaine? Can I help you?"

"Mister Schue," Kurt said meekly, "This is The Doctor, and this is Rory and Amy – Everyone, this is Mister Schuester and Miss Pillsbury."

"What can we do for you?"

"Mister Schuester," The Doctor said, swiping his Sonic Screwdriver, "We need to know if you have come into anything that isn't yours…"

Schuester laughed, "I get gifts all the time, could you be more specific?"

Amy spoke up this time, "Well, do you have an office or desk? We think the item might be here…"

"Well, what are you looking for exactly?" Mister Schuester asked.

"If you could," Rory interjected awkwardly, "Just show us to your office, we'll find what we're looking for."

Mister Schuester looked at them for a moment and nodded. They walked through the hallways and into a cramped looking office – Though they could barely fit in there The Doctor weaved and bobbed throughout the office.

"Are you sure you're not an alien?" Rory asked, half joking. Amy jabbed him again.

Mister Schuester got defensive, yet began to pick up that something out of the ordinary was going on, "An alien? What? What are you talking about?"

The Doctor stopped in front of a box and pulled it from the shelf – as he rifled through it the Sonic seemed to be making strange noises. Finally, The Doctor found what he was looking for.

"What is this?" he asked, as he pulled a tape out of the box.

Schuester furrowed his brow in concentration as he slowly took the tape from The Doctor, "…this is an old tape from when I performed in Glee club – I've had it back for a couple years now."

"And who had it before then…?"

Mister Schuester paused. The silence in the room was tense. The teacher just stared at the tape, "Has this been giving people problems?"

The Doctor sighed heavily, "The tape on which it's bound has an artron energy running through its coding. The coding emits the audio-visual connection on the tape and magnifies it to the world out there. Harmless at first, but long term exposure to artron energy can significantly shorten human lifespan if not filtered properly"

"Mister Schue, Who gave you that tape?" Kurt asked, holding onto Blaine's hand.

Mister Schuester looked up, "…she did"

His finger pointed to the door – in the frame stood Miss Pillsbury. Mister Schuester fought through tears, "How… Why would you do this?"

"Oh Will," Miss Pillsbury said, in a timid voice, "I love you. I saw what Glee did for you when you were younger and I wanted you to have that again."

"But at what cost, Emma?" Will asked, somewhere between anger and tears, "You've hurt all of our students – How could you do that?"

"I'm not saying it was right, Will," Emma said, "But I wanted to be with you and I didn't know a better way – I'm sorry."

"And what this man is saying," Will said, "That it's alien in technology – is that true?"

The Doctor raised his screwdriver, "The technology is alien – but she is not."

"So," Amy interjected, "How did she get a hold of this technology?"

"I'm from the future." Emma said, the silence cut back through the air like a blade, "I used to travel with this man named Jack – I found him at the Bad Wolf Corporation, He said he was looking for a man and asked if I wanted to tag along."

"Must've been one hell of a man," Amy said

"Jack made him out to be – And, there was nothing left for me there," She went on, "Jack dropped me off here, made up false records for me – tied up my history into the history that was already going."

"And you used future knowledge to influence your life," The Doctor finished, "That was unfair and very irresponsible. If someone got the technology on this tape, future would've been rewritten – You could've very well unwritten yourself"

"It was worth it," Emma said, "for him"

Emma looked at Will in the eyes. Will walked across the room, handing the tape to The Doctor as he passed – The Doctor turned his screwdriver onto the video and a few sparks emitted from it. Will took Emma by the back of the head and kissed her passionately. She moaned quietly and sunk into him.

"Yes, well," The Doctor said, nervously, "The tape should be fixed now and the artron energy will fade – You can probably expect one more musical or two before it fades away completely."

Will turned from Emma's lips, "So that's it then?"

"Yup," The Doctor said, "We'll be taking our leave now."

And without another word, The Doctor strode across the room – Amy and Rory in tow and the three of them rounded the corner leaving Blaine and Kurt standing there with Emma and Will.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Will said, looking at the three of them.

Blaine looked at Kurt, then up at Will, "Mister Schue, We'll… be right back"

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and they ran down the hall. Kurt was reminded of another journey that started like this. Their pace was brisk and once Kurt realized where they were going, they sped up. They rounded the corner just in time to see the trio laughing as Rory entered the blue box.

"Wait!" Kurt said loudly running towards them.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Kurt asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, it was quite and adventure – We figured you wanted to rest," The Doctor said in reply.

"Do you do this sort of thing often? Waltz into people's lives and then waltz right out?" Blaine asked

Amy saved him, "Boys, time travel is complicated. And messy. And dangerous. We don't always get to control what happens"

Kurt smiled, "Sounds more fun that what happens in this place."

"Well," Amy smiled back, "It can be pretty awesome too"

Blaine looked back and forth between the Doctor, "You guys are pretty lucky then."

Amy breathed in deeply as she pulled her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I suppose we are"

They stood there awkwardly. Kurt and Blaine looked earnest yet seemed wanting. Neither of them spoke though – but some things didn't need words. Amy searched their faces and could translate without the need of any blue box.

"Do'ter," Amy said, in her most pleading voice.

All The Doctor could do was wince, as if in pain, "Oh alright, you two can come along – but the first sign of you giving me any trouble and I'm dropping you right back here."

Blaine and Kurt nodded up and down and without word followed the Doctor and Amy into the blue box. As the door shut, the blue box faded in and out from existence – And as it disappeared from reality, the noise echoed throughout the hallways, sounding something like a song.


End file.
